A Matter of Microchip
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: 99 has a special mission-transport a microchip with damaging information on KAOS, and deliver it to the Chief.


1. The Kidnapping 99 was walking to CONTROL headquarters, having just gotten out of her car a block away. A car stopped beside her, and a man got out and confronted her.  
"Your presense is requested," he said. He discretely pressed a gun against her side.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"What do you think?"  
He led her to the backseat of the car. Two men were in the front. As the driver pulled out, the man in the other front seatturned and looked at her. She recognized him.  
"Bruschev," she said.  
He smiled. "So great to see you, 99! I think you know why we're meeting."  
"You want to take me on a date?"  
"A nice idea! But no. It's a matter of a micrichip."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Now why, oh why, do people always give that responce! No matter."  
They grew silent. She discretely took her left shoe off and pressed on the instep of it. Then she put her shoe back on. The three men didn't notice her.  
After a few minutes, they arrived at a house in a quiet suburban neighborhood.  
They stopped and led her out.

2. Strip Search and Rescue They led her into the living room, where a female agent was waiting also with a gun.  
"All right, 99," said Bruschev, "You can make it a lot easier for yourself if you simply give up the microchip right now."  
"What microchip."  
He nodded. "Suit yourself. Your purse, please."  
She resisted, but a wave of his gun convinced her to hand it over. He sat on the couch and ruffed through it.  
"You might as well get comfortable," he said to her. She set on the couch.  
The first thing he pulled out was her gun. "Protection?"  
"You never know what can happen."  
"True!"  
He continued looking through the purse. Sometime, he'd pull out something to investigate it fully, then put it back. Finally, he got up and gave the purse back to her. "Mind if I keep this,?" he asked, while showing her her gun.  
"Be my guest."  
"All right, take your shoes off and hand them over to me, please."  
She did this. He looked them over carefully, and even discovered the secret compartment on the left shoe.  
"A shoe phone-very clever!" Satisfied, he put them down. "Now your stockings,  
please."  
She reluctantly pulled them off and gave them to him. He carefullyed looked through them.  
"Now your dress."  
"What!"  
"If you prefer, you can go into another room, and Maria will search you."  
The female agent waved her gun. 99 got up.  
"What would you say if I told you that any moment now, ten CONTROL agents will burst into this room."  
"I don't believe you!"  
"Would you believe five?"  
"No."  
"Would you believe one?"  
He shook his head.  
"Would you believe eight agents?"  
Everyone turned. Maxwell Smart, the Chief, and six agents had snuck into the room. All had guns.  
"All right, drop your weapons!," said the Chief. They did so.  
Max went over to 99. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, Max. And thank you!"  
"No problem." Then he had a good look at her. "Uncomfortable shoes, 99?"

3. Back at Headquarters "It was very fortunate that we issued you the shoe phone," said the chief. He,  
Max, and 99 were in his office.  
"Yes, that tracking device on them is a nice feature," she said.  
"All right, let's get the microchip."  
99 took off her right shoe and stocking and placed her foot in Max's lap. He took out a pair of tweezers and with them he reached into her large red toenail.  
He pulled out the chip and gave it to the Chief, who put it in a special envelope.  
"Excellent!," he said. "This should put a big dent in KAUS's organization.  
Great work, 99."  
"Thanks, chief. . . uh, Max?"  
"Yes, 99?"  
"Can I have my foot back?"  
He had been holding it rather tightly, but released it as soon as she said that.  
"Sorry about that, 99!" It's just that I've never felt a woman's foot, before."  
"And how does it feel?"  
"Very nice!"  
"Well, you can massage my feet tonight, if you'd like."  
"Thank you, 99!"  
"All right, you two!," said the Chief, with a smile.


End file.
